timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Earl of Sandwich
The Earl of Sandwich '''was the rumored inventor of the sandwich in the 1700s. In the Show He appears in the episode "A Sandwich By Any Other Name". The Earl is a chef who wants to complete his culinary masterpiece, the sandwich, to share in the Royal Cook-Off. He has included bread, vegetables, meat, and cheese, yet can't find the last crucial ingredient. Larry helps the Earl by adding mayonnaise to the bread, and the sandwich is completed. However, on the day of the Cook-Off, the Earl says that the sandwich is called "Stinky Pile of Poo," which understandably repulses the judge. The sandwich is not tasted and receives a low score, but the Earl insists that people will enjoy his creation. He is unwilling to change its name because he claims that it was his mother's maiden name. While Larry's dessert earns him wealth and fame, the Earl fails to get any business, still stubbornly sticking to the name of his sandwich. Eventually, Otto comes up with a plan to earn the sandwich's popularity where he has Tuddrussel prevent the Earl from giving away the name "Stinky Pile of Poo." The sandwich is a success, and Otto names it the "sandwich." The Earl is later seen winning a different Cook-Off, since he gave up its original name, and becomes extremely popular in town like Larry did. Appearance The Earl is a short, round man who is always seen in his cooking outfit. He wears a puffy purple shirt and breeches with purple boots. He wears a white apron over his outfit and a white chef's hat. The Earl wears small, round glasses and has bushy, grayish-black hair. He has a small mustache and a small goatee. Personality The Earl is very dedicated to cooking, shown by his desperation to create a masterpiece for the Royal Cook-Off. Although he seems to be very wealthy (living in a castle), he depends on the success of his cooking to sustain him. He is also very stubborn about his instincts, refusing to rename his "Stinky Pile of Poo" because (he insists) it's his mother's maiden name. This stubborness probably would have led him to financial ruin, however. Despite the Earl's conflict with Otto over naming the sandwich, he sees Time Squad as his friends. He finished creating the sandwich with Larry's help, calling him a genius, and isn't even bothered by Larry's popularity. After becoming popular with Otto's help, he offers to cook for Time Squad, should they visit him again. In Real History The Earl of Sandwich is actually a noble title in the House of Montagu in England, associated with Sandwich, Kent. The earl who's credited for inventing the popular food is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Montagu,_4th_Earl_of_Sandwich '''John Montagu] (1718-1792), who was the 4th Earl of Sandwich. Despite being a statesman and member of the military in the mid-1700s, the Earl is most known for being a gambler. During his gambling games, he used to order to his cooks to serve him meat between two slices of bread, making them request "the same as Sandwich". In this way, the sandwich became popular until today. Trivia * Larry's image of the Earl was actually an image of the first Earl of Sandwich, who had nothing to do with the sandwich. * When trying to create a new sandwich, the Earl parodies Frankenstein's movie scene when the monster is awaken. * Obviously, his mother's maiden name wasn't "Stinky Pile of Poo." * Historically, the Earl wasn't close with his mother. Gallery Sandwich Bio.jpg|Larry's computer displaying the Earl. Episode26-4.jpg|The Earl's House Episode26-5.jpg|The Earl displaying plans for his masterpiece. Episode26-6.jpg|The Earl tries electrocution to make his food tasty. Episode26-11.jpg|Larry added mayonnaise to the bread. Episode26-12.jpg|The Judge won't taste the "Stinky Pile of Poo." Episode26-16.jpg|The Earl opens a shop... Episode26-18a.jpg|...but is unsuccessful. Episode26-18d.jpg|The Earl is getting desperate. Episode26-26.jpg|Tuddrussel keeps the Earl from speaking. Episode26-27.jpg|The Judge tries the "sandwich." Episode26-29.jpg|The Earl is a success. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters